Before The Day
by aho bishounen
Summary: Hanya kegiatan mereka berdua sebelum perayaan. For (late) Kagami birthday. Boyxboy, lemon, M Content, KagaKuro.


Langit sudah menampilkan semburat oranye di ufuk barat. Sekelompok burung gagak sudah berkoar-koar, mengigatkan para manusia agar kembali pulang ke rumah. Di salah satu sekolah, para seswa yang tergabung di berbagai klub satu persatu mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

Salah satu siswa yang menggenakan baju untuk latihan bersandar di pintu gymnasium. Di bahu kirinya terdapat dua tas selempang putih yang dibawanya. Telinganya disumpal dengan headseat yang tersambung dengan smartphone merahnya. Jari-jari kanannya bergerak dengan cepat di salah satu web browser. Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang menyelesaikan giliran bertugas untuk membersihkan gymnasium seusai latihan basket.

Srek

Orang yang ditunggunya sudah keluar dan sedang mengunci pintu yang dijadikan sebagai sandarannya. Setelah mendengar bahwa pintu telah terkunci, pemuda yang lebih pendek itu hanya menatap datar orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang Kagami-kun," ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau lama sekali Kuroko," balas orang yang dipanggil Kagami itu.

"Sumimasen, tadi ada beberapa bola yang belum diletakkan sembarangan dan sekarang aku harus mengembalikan kunci ini ke ruang guru,".

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat, perutku sudah lapar,".

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka hanya diam di sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang memulai untuk sebuah percakapan. Ini sudah biasa bagi mereka. Jika salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka suatu percakapan, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama.

 **Before the Day**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Kagami x Kuroko

Warn : M Content, boy x boy, typo, OOC, EYTD, etc.

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

"Kita ke minimarket dulu. Malam ini kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kagami saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. Langit sudah gelap dan deretan lampu jalan sudah mulai dinyalakan. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang menapaki jalan beraspal itu.

"Vanilla milkshake,".

"Oi! Itu bukan makanan itu minuman! Bagaiamana bisa kau tumbuh hanya dengan minum minuman itu terus menerus!? Bahkan sekarang pun kau sedang meminumnya!"

Kuroko diam sambil meneruskan untuk menghisap minuman kesayangannya.

"Kalo begitu, jika Kagmi-kun yang membuatnya aku tidak masalah. Aku menyukai semua masakan Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko. Kepalanya mendongkak untuk melihat wajah partner basketnya yang merangkap sebagai pacarnya itu.

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menyamai warna rambutnya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti itu dengan mudahnya?". Kagami berbicara dengan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya, menutupi wajahnya yang masih bersemu.

"Apanya yang aneh Kagami-kun? Bukankah wajar jika berkata seperti itu kepada pacar sendiri?"

Kagami hanya bisa menggerutu kecil mendengar itu. Rona merah itu masih menjalar di kedua belah pipinya dan Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kagami-kun terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang digoda pacarnya,"

"Kuroko, teme!"

 _Before The Day_

"Tadaima," ucap Kuroko yang disusul dengan suara Kagami. Mereka sudah ada di dalam apartemen Kagami yang berada di lantai 3. Kuroko melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya dengan sandal rumah yang tersedia di apartemen Kagami.

Apartemen yang Kagami tinggali nampak luas, mungkin karena barang-barang yang ada didalamnya hanya sedikit. Di ruang depan terdapat satu set sofa dengan meja kaca di tengannya dan tumpukan majalah olahraga tersusun dibawahnya. Sebuah rak coklat panjang yang pendek diletakkan tertempel dengan dinding. Di atasnya, terdapat satu TV flat hitam dengan satu set peralatan game di sampingnya.

Kagami berjalan menuju dapur, meletakkan sekantung belanjaan di atas kitchen table. Bahan makanan yang akan digunakannya di letakkan di luar dan beberapa dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas untuk esok hari. Kuroko hanya duduk diam di atas sofa, membiarkan Kagami sibur di dapur sendiri. Memasak bukan keahliannya selain merebus telur.

"Aku mandi dulu," ucap Kagami sambil berjalan menuju lorong penghubung ke kamar mandi dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Hai,".

Kuroko masih duduk di sofa, televisi dibiarkan menyala agar suasanya tidak terlalu sepi. Bosan menunggu, Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Matanya melihat semua bahan makanan yang disiapkan oleh Kagami. Beberapa potong daging ayam, satu bungkus wortel, satu buah kol dengan tiga bungkus mie. Mungkin Kagami-kun akan memasak Yakisoba, pikir Kuroko.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, mengeluarkan uap-uap panas tipis dari dalam. Kagami keluar dengan menggunakan baju putih dengan celana hitam selutut. Tangan kanannya mengusapkan handuk di atas rambut merah winenya yang basah.

"Kuroko, kau sudah bisa mandi sekarang. Semuanya sudah ada di sana,"

"Baik, Kagami-kun,"

Kuroko langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kagami yang mulai sibuk dengan bahan makanan di dapur. Dilepas semua pakaian yang dikenakannya saat memasuki kamar mandi. Memberikan beberapa tetes sabun cair di dalam air yang sudah disediakan. Pemuda itu mencelupkan seluruh tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Air meluap tumpah seiring bertambahnya volume yang dimasukkan.

Kuroko merendahkan tubuhya hingga air mencapai sebatas dagu. Kepalanya bersandar di pinggiran bak mandi. Iris aquanya tersembunyi di dalam kelopak mata, menikmati air hangat yang mengenai tubuhnya. Merelaksasikan setiap otot yang terus menerus berkontraksi saat latihan tadi. Jangan lupa dengan wangi khas sang ace Seirin yang berhamburan di ruangan kecil itu.

TUK TUK

"Oi Kuroko, makan malam sudah siap. Jangan terlalu lama di dalam sana,"

Kuroko tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berendam. Saat mendengar suara Kagami tadi, dia harus segera keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

Kurko segera kelar dari bak mandi dan membuang air yang telah digunakannya degan membuka penyumbatnya. Mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk dan menggunakan pakaian yang sudah disediakan Kagami. Kurokohanya menggunakan atasan lengan pendek. Bagian bawahnya tidak dia gunaka. Percuma saja, lingkar pinggang mereka berbeda jauh dan bajunya saja sudah menutupi hingga setengah pahanya.

Saat membuka pintu, wangi masakan samar-samar tercium dan terdengan dentingan pelan benda yang saling bertubrukan. Kakinya berjalan menuju tempat meja makan dan melihat Kagami yang sudah duduk, siap untuk memulai acara makan mereka.

Kagami yang melihat Kuroko berjalan menuju meja makan hanya bisa mematung. Baju yang dikenakan oleh Kuroko benar-benar membuatnya tergoda. Mungkin ukuran celananya memang tidak sesuai, pikir Kagami. Bagaimana pun ini merupakan siksaan yang berat baginya di baningkan dengan latihan neraka ala kantoku basket mereka.

Kagami dapat melihat bagian bawah Kuroko yang nyaris terekspos bebas saat akan duduk di kursi hadapannya. Beruntunlah meja makannya tidak transparan jika tidak, dia akan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak saat makan. Kagami berusaha mencoba memfokuskan agar makanan yang ada di hadapannya lebih lezat dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Ittadakimasu," ucap mereka berdua dengan kedua tangan yang di tangkup ke depan.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara sumpit yang bersinggungan dengan piring mereka masing-masing. Kuroko makan secara perlahan-lahan, sedangkan Kagmi langsung memasukkan sebanyak mulutnya mampu menampung.

Setelah selesai makan, Kuroko mengambil semua piring yang kotor dan membawanya untuk dibersihkan. Kagami sedang mengatur peralatan game yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Ayo main," ucap Kagami sambil menyodorkan joy stick lain kepada Kuroko yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kuroko mengambil joy stick yang diberikan lalu duduk di sebelah Kagami.

 _Before The Day_

"Ungh," desah Kuroko.

Ingin sekali melemparkan barang yang ada ditangannya ke muka partnernya suda kesekian kalinya Kagami terus menerus melakukan sesuatu kepadanya saat karakter yang dimainkannya mendahului Kagami.

Entah kenapa Kuroko yang awalnya duduk di sebelah Kagami kini sudah ada berada di pangkuannya. Jika dipikirkan kembali, ini semua salahnya yang mengatakan hawa di apartemen dingin. Sehingga Kagami menariknya dan memposisikannya tepat didepannya. Kedua tangan tan itu memeluknya dari belakang dengan jari-jarinya yang masih memegang joy stick.

Lagi, Kagami memberikan ciuman singkat di telinganya. Kuroko tahu jika Kagami tidak ingin kalah dari dirinya. Tapi jika itu terus menerus berlangsung Kuroko sudah berada di ambang batas kesabarannya.

Iris birunya mendelik tidak suka yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah tidak bersalah dari orang yang ada di belakangnya. Meski memasang tampang kesal, tetapi yang dilihat oleh Kagami adalah wajah datar sehari-harinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu Kagami-kun. Aku tidak menyukainya,"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahukanmu?"

"Melakukan ini?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kagami menghadapkan mulutnya kepada pundak Kuroko yang tidak dilindungi oleh kain. Lalu menciumnya dan mengigitnya dengan keras. Meninggalkan efek kemerahan yang terlihat jelas untuk dlihat.

"Ukh,"

Kuroko mencoba untuk menahan agar suaranya tidak keluar. Jika suara itu keluar dengan jelas, maka akan habis dirinya nanti oleh Kagami saat 'waktunya' nanti.

Kagami yang mengetahui niatan Kuroko, mencoba menggodanya lebih jauh.

"Atau melakukan ini?"

Otot tak bertulang itu menjilat habis setiap pinggir telinga kiri Kuroko yang merupakan salah satu titik terlemahnya. Berpindah tempat ke bagian belakang telinganya dan memberikan kecupan singkat.

"E..engh, Kagami-kun!"

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidak menerima untuk menikmatinya. Rona merah sudah mulai muncul wajah pucat Kuroko. Kagami yang melihat itu hanya bisa menegukkan ludahnya. Keadaan Kuroko yang seperti itu sangat membangkitkan gairahnya. Badan bagian selatannya sudah mulai terbangun dengan celananya yang mulai terasa sempit.

Kagami mengurangi jarak di antara mereka berdua dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Kuroko. Kuroko tersentak saat Kagami melakukan itu. Lehernya sejak tadi digerakkan oleh tangan kanan Kagami untuk menghadapnya.

Lidah Kagami menyapu di setiap bibir Kuroko dan mengigit-gigit pelan agar Kuroko membukakan mulutnya untuk dimasuki. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kagami, mulut kecil Kurok terbuka dan dapat merasakan lidah Kagami yang melesak masuk ke dalam. Lidah yang sudah terlatih itu mengajak lidah kakunya untuk bermain di ruang kecil itu.

"E.. emph.. engh..,".

Erangan Kuroko hanya bisa tertahan di dalam mulutnya. Dari dulu dia tidak bisa melawan permainan lidah Kagami yang liar itu. Jejak air saliva sudah mulai terbentuk dan terlihat di tiap ujung bibirnya yang mulai menetes menuju dagunya.

Tangan Kuroko memukul pelan dada Kagami saat merasakan paru-parunya yang meminta udara. Kagami melepas pangutannya dan tercipta jalinan benang tipis cairan bening yang akhirnya terputus.

Kuroko membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mengabil udara sebanyak yang dia perlukan. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan hembusan nafas memburu mereka dari jarak yang kurang dari lima sentimeter. Sepertinya Kuroko harus berdoa agar Kagami tidak bertindak terlalu kejam kepadanya.

 _Before The Day_

"Hggh.. Ka.. Kagam… -kun!"

Suara yang menurut Kagami indah itu keluar, saat tangan Kagami meraba tubuh mungilnya itu. Baju yang dipakainya tersingkap, memperlihatkan dengan jelas kulitnya yang putih. Tangan itu mencari tonjolan kecil yang menjadi titik lemah lawan dibawahnya. Hingga kaus itu terlepas dan dilemparkan ke sembarang tempat.

"Engh..,"

Kuroko memejamkan matanya saat tangan Kagami menyentuh putingnya. Kagami memainkan tonjolan itu dengan intens. Menekan dengan ibu jarinya dan menjepitnya dengan kedua jarinya. Mulutnya sibuk dengan leher dan pundak putih yang terlihat lezat. Menjillat, cium, gigit dan hisap. Menambah kissmark berwarna merah yang dapat bertahan lebih dari tiga hari.

Kagami melihat hasilnya yang diberikannya dan mengangapnya cukup. Mencium bibir yang sudah berwarna merah itu dan meminta Kurko untuk membukakannya kembali.

"Hmph.. hgggh,"

Desahan Kuroko tertahan di dalam tautan bibir mereka saat Kagami menghisap lidahnya kuat-kuat dengan jarinya yang memelintir kedua putingnya. Terus-menerus hingga Kagami mengakhirinya.

'Manis,' batin Kagami saat melihat Kuroko. Rona merah di pipinya dengan mulutnya yang terbuka – meraup oksigen yang sangat dibutuhkannya – rambutnya yang berantakan dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah dan rambutnya.

Kuroko yang merasa diperhatikan seperti itu hanya memalingkan kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat malu jika bertatapan muka dengan Kagami dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Kagami menyodorkan ketiga jarinya di depan muka Kuroko.

"Hisap," perintahnya.

Kuroko melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kagami. Memasukkan ketiga jari kanan Kagami ke dalam mulutnya. Kuroko berusaha membuat jari Kagami sebasah yang dia bisa. Jika tidak, dia sendiri juga yang akan merasakan sakitnya.

Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan penuh nafsu. Kuroko menghisap jarinya seakan-akan itu adalah permen rasanya vanila kesukaannya. Jarinya dapat merasakan rongga hangat mulut kecil itu.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang sedang bahagia Tetsuya. Mau kuberikan lebih?" tanya Kagami dengan suara rendah yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Tangan kiri Kagami memegang barang milik Kuroko yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Memijat dengan pelan hingga menekannya dengan kuat. Kuroko yang merasakan kenikmatan itu tidak sengaja mengigit jari Kagami yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Kagami menghiraukannya dan mengubah temponya menjadi cepat.

"Sudah mau keluar Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya memegang kuat lengan kanan Kagami. Saat lawan mainnya hendak mencapai puncaknya, Kagami menarik semua bagian tangannya dari mulut kecil itu.

"Ka… Kagami.. –kun!" teriak Kuroko saat sudah mencapai batasnya. Cairan putih yang dikeluarkannya mengenai perut dan pakaian yang dikenakan Kagami.

Tidak berapa lama Kuroko meraskan sesuai memasuki bagian bawahnya. Jari-jari Kagami yang telah basah tadi kini sudah mulai memasuki lubang analnya. Kuroko masih sering merasakan sakit meski sudah melakukan hal ini beberapa kali dengan pemuda crimson itu.

Kagami menambahkan jari tengahnya masuk ke dalam. Membuat gerakan zig-zag maupun gunting untuk memperluas aksesnya nanti. Membuat Kuroko nyaman adalah prioritas utamanya karena Kagami tahu jika Kuroko masih merasakan sakit.

Menambah jari manisnya dam memperdalam. Melakukan gerakan asal yang langsung mengenai tempat yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Kuroko mengerang saat rasa sakit yang dialaminya hilang dan menjadi rasa menutup mulutnya yang tidak berhenti berteriak diselingi dengan memangil nama kecil kekasihnya. Dia sudah sangat malu dengan keadaannya yang tidak seperti biasanya ini.

Kagami yang melihat itu langsung menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang menghalangi suara yang diinginkannya itu. Meletakkannya di kepala pemuda baby blue itu. Kuroko dengan reflek memejamkan mataya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Kagami.

Kekosongan dirasakan Kuroko tidak lama setelahnya. Tangannya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan karena sudah terikat dengan pakaian entah punya siapa.

"Kagami-kun lepaskan," pinta Kuroko. Matanya biru cerahnya bertemu dengan merah gelap, menatap sayu yang terselip dengan tatapan memohon dan ketidaksukaan.

"Tidak mau."

Kuroko hanya bisa merengut kesal, tidak bisa membalas apa yang Kagami lakukan. Dari posisi manapun Kuroko tidak dapat menandingi kekuatan seorang ace dari timnya.

Kagami membuka semua pakaiannya yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan setiap lekuk otot yang sempurna. Terlihat barang miliknya yang berukuran besar berdiri dengan tegak. Jari-jarinya melumuri barang miliknya dengan sperma yang bersisa. Memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang milik Kuroko.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang,"

Salah satu tangan Kagami mengangakat pinggang Kuroko ke atas agar mempermudah baginya. Sedikit demi sedikit barang besar miliknya masuk ke dalam.

"Ukh.. sakit…,"

Kuroko meremas segala sesuatu yang ada dijangkauan tangannya, menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Dan satu hentakan membuat milik Kagami tertanam semua ke dalam lubang itu.

Tubuh kurus itu melengkung, membuat dadanya membusung ke atas. Kuroko kembali merasakan sesuatu yang menyerang di dalamnya.

Kagami melenguh, merasakan setiap rapatan otot-otot di dalam lubang itu. Kagami terus menyerang tempat yang membuat Kuroko terus memanggil namanya. Awalnya pelan, kemudian bertambah cepat kemudian berubah menjadi berantakan.

"Kau… sempit seperti biasa… Tetsuya," ucap Kagami di telinga Kuroko di antara erangan yang dinikmatinya. Membuat Kuroko dapat mendengar lebih jelas setiap erangan Kagami dan wajahnya tidak dapat berhenti bersemu merah.

Suara erangan, desahan, dan sahutan nama terpenuhi di ruangan yang seharusnya sepi. Peluh-peluh keringat keluar dengan jejak-jejak liquid di sana-sini. Kerutan-kerutan kain terbentuk karena kegiatan mereka dan cengkraman kuat.

Kagami terus bergerak hingga hampir mencapai orgasmenya. Kuroko juga akan mencapai puncaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Ditanda dengan bagian bawahnya yang semakin menyempit yang membuat milik Kagami seakan kesulitan bernafas.

"Ka.. Kagami-kun… ahn… aku tidak… kuat… mmgh… lagi…,"

"Secara bersama-sama Tetsuya,"

Hingga Kuroko dapat merasakan sesuatu yang memnuhi dirinya di bawah mengeluarkan miliknya dari sana dengan beberapa cairan miliknya yang mengikutinya. Kuroko sudah mulai terpejam dengan dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat dan wajahnya yang merah padam. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah kelelahan karna kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Kagami masih belum menyingkir dari atas badan Kuroko dengan kedua siku yang menahan badannya. Kedua tangannya membuka simpul tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Kuroko. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap bagian kulit yang berwarna merah.

Kuroko sudah mulai terpejam seutuhnya, nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, mengantarkannya dalam ayunan mimpi. Kagami terenyum kecil melihat itu. Dibetulkannya posisi tidur pemuda itu ke posisi yang lebih baik . Dia berpindah tempat di sebelah Kuroko. Menyingkap rambut yang menempel di dahinya dan memberikan kecupan singkat dan hangat kepadanya.

"Oyasumi,"

 _Fin_

 **OMAKE**

"Ugh,"

Pemuda mungil itu terbangun di saat matahari belum mulai bersinar. Sakit di daerah pinggulnya membuatnya sudah harus bersungut. Saat matanya terbuka, yang dilihatnya adalah Kagami yang tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Kuroko menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku kirinya sambil berhadapan dengan Kagami. Matanya melirik jam yang ada dihadapannya dan sekilah melihat kalender yang menempel pada dinding.

2 Agustus 20xx

Kuroko tersenyum melihat itu. Manik matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah tenang Kagami yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tidaka ada alis yang saling menekuk dan wajah menyeramkan di sana.

"Lihat, ulang tahunmu sudah berlangsung dan karena perbuatanmu kita tidak bisa pergi keluar rumah," ucap Kuroko kepada orang yang tertidur itu. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjepit hidung Kagami untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Raut wajah Kagami berubah menjadi wajah yang terganggu karna tidak bisa bernafas. Pemilik jari itu terkekeh tanpa suara sambil melepaskan jepitannya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Bakagami Taiga," ucap Kuroko yang diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala rambut merlot itu. Kuroko kembali ke posisi tidurnya dan kembali untuk bermimpi untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

 **OWARI**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fic pertama untuk konten M. Seharusnya ini di post untuk KagaKuro day tapi karna masih lama dan belumada sesajen buat ulang tahun Kagami (yang tlewat sehari ;_;) jadi harus ada tambalan plot di sana-sini.

Maaf jika ini tidak sesuai dengan keingin para pembaca karena saya juga agak sedikit kurang dalam bahasanya maupun lemonnya. #bow

Karna app di hp tidak bisa langsung dipublish dan harus ngetik ulang di laptop mungkin ada beberapa kata yang typo buat ngebut ngepost fic ini. Kalo ada beberapa ketidakmengertian, mohon dimaafkan.

Thanks for read this stupid ff. Last word, RnR?


End file.
